starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Mustafar/Leyendas
Archivo: /2007 Apariciones Mustafar aparece en Cargo of Doom, lo leì en la Wookiee, cuando intenta secuestrar a unos niños sensibles a la Fuerza. Si no me creen, verifíquenlo: Later working for Count Dooku, Bane stole a holocron containing information of potential Force-sensitive infants. Bane kidnapped the infants and brought them to the planet Mustafar, where Darth Sidious, Dooku's Sith Master, planned to use them for his own purposes. Y aún así, si no lo creen, véanlo en la página de Cad Bane: Cad Bane en Wookieepedia 20:35 29 abr 2009 (UTC) :*Si lees la nota al pie después de esa frase. 10 Verás que esa información es procedente de The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, no de Cargo of Doom. 20:37 29 abr 2009 (UTC) *Me disculpará, maestro, pero SW.com, dice (y también en la wookiee), que el Cargamento de la Perdición, y lo digo porque yo hablo español, se trata de cómo Bane captura a esos niños, si la enciclopedia de Star Wars lo recoge, es obvio que habla acerca de ese capítulo, y no me extrañaría que aparecieran fotos dentro, del episodio, y que en Mustafar, es donde Bane le entrega los niños a Sidious. PS: Yo no vi ninguna referencia de ese párrafo en el artículo. 20:49 29 abr 2009 (UTC) :*En una de esas sí es mencionado o aparece en Cargo of Doom, pero como el episodio todavía no lo han transmitido, no lo podemos saber. Por lo pronto la información solamente aparece en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, ya cuando se transmita Cargo of Doom veremos si aparece Mustafar directamente o no. Hasta entonces no se puede añadir Cargo of Doom como aparición porque no hay manera de confirmarlo oficialmente. Noto que hace unos momentos editaste esa referencia a la CSWE en el artículo de la Wookiee de Cad Bane. En unos minutos sin duda lo van a revertir porque es absurdo poner ese episodio como referencia si todavía NADIE lo ha visto oficialmente.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 20:56 29 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Lo único que se puede confirmar es lo que salió en el trailer del DVD, y en dicho trailer no se vio Mustafar, así que no se puede tener en cuenta aún. Pero ten paciencia... si es así, todo llegará. Hay miles de cosas por hacer que si están confirmadas ;). 21:43 29 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero estoy segurísimo de que leí algo de Mustafar en Cargo of Doom de StarWars.com, estoy segurísimo. Pero si eso es así, entonces cuando se revele se colocará. De todas maneras, no sería mala idea ir averiguándolo de antemano, aunque de fuentes confiables, claro. PS: El preview del DVD no es de Cargo of Doom, es de Battle for the Midnight Shadow. 01:51 30 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*El punto es que no se puede agregar una referencia sobre un producto (sea novela, cómic, videojuego, etc) sin que este haya salido al público. A menos que en StarWars.como o un lugar así una persona relevante (escritores, creadores, editores, etc) mencione específicamente "XXX va a aparecer en YYY", son meras suposiciones, por lo tanto no oficiales, por lo tanto no son relevantes y no se deben poner en la wiki. Obviamente Luke Skywalker va a aparecer (o por lo menos será mencionado) en los libros de Fate of the Jedi, pero hasta que no salgan a la venta no se puede agregar ese dato.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 21:24 30 abr 2009 (UTC) ::*Yo no estoy diciendo que se coloque antes de que salga, yo lo hice porque estaba seguro, pero si esas son normas, es obvio que no debo meterme con ello, simplemente pienso que si es así, no se vaya colocando, pero de todas maneras estar al tanto por lo menos al igual que la Wookiee, de manera que apenas se mencione algo actualizarlo, como usted lo ha referido en los libros de Outcast y eso, saberlo para estar al tanto cuando llegue el momento, como dijo KSK, hay cosas que sí se deben actualizar, y de eso nos podemos dar cuenta por ejemplo en lo de TCW, o en lo de la Antigua República. Saliendo del tema, unos libros que se ven buenos (aparte de los del Destino del Jedi), los de la Guerra Civil que van a salir ahora, no me acuerdo muy bien cómo se llaman, pero vi una fotografía en la página de SW. 23:02 30 abr 2009 (UTC) La creación de un santurio Sith tras la ultima caida de X1